


jumbled words in this jungle of tomes

by stellaine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Books, Confessions, Libraries, M/M, Random Metaphors, idk if this counts as bookstore au?, this was supposed to be bkak week day 1 prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaine/pseuds/stellaine
Summary: You came to me like a dream. Sparkling, bright, brave. As you returned from the fires of hell, you kissed the earth with snow, and everything suddenly calmed.If I were smarter I would describe you like this. But my modest mind only understood one thing - you were beautiful.-Akaashi is a sleep-deprived, caffeine-driven scholar. Bokuto is a real, living Sirius. And the star has something to say to a person he's barely friends with.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	jumbled words in this jungle of tomes

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this was supposed to be for bkak week day 1 prompt: bookstore au! (or library au?? does this count...) anyway, i hope you like this! i couldn't edit it further mainly because i don't know what to edit anymore... i hope it's a fun read!

Akaashi’s mind was certainly louder when the school library was deafeningly quiet. And it was always that quiet. With only caffeine and deadlines fueling his body, he was trying to finish his shift for his student assistant scholarship, keeping a headache away from his focus. Albeit his subtle battle against his thoughts, he never forgot to do the little things. Arranging the chairs back, nudging the pots that have been slightly misplaced, and his self-obligatory reading of the notes. Ever since he started working there, he formed a habit of reading notes that were left between the pages of the returned books. Especially the ones that were borrowed by diligent and quirky students - most of their jottings were entertaining, telling their thoughts on paper and how they associate them in their learning.

This helped him throughout the hours, of course, with little chats from friends like Konoha, Tsukishima, Kenma, and others that needed to visit the place from time to time. Today wasn’t really one of those days though. It was Friday and a downpour kept most of the students away. The weather was perfect for sleeping, and the library only had few students besides the assistant scholars. Snoozing on the job was a temptation too hard to resist, so when Akaashi had the chance to organize books on the farthest shelves, he would steal some minutes of shut-eye. While standing or leaning. And when he was awake and aware at moments, he would laugh inwardly at himself.

Apparently, he needed more caffeine.

There were new books to add in the science shelves, and it was his turn to classify and put them on. A few boxes were under the counter where he was already sorting them. Suddenly, a knock from above startled him, causing his head to bump loudly as he tried to look over. He paused to wait for the pain to dissipate. 

"Oooh… I'm so sorry, did I surprise you…?" The man's tone was apologetic yet bright. 

Akaashi stood up to meet the student. "It's okay, no... worries.” 

_A star came to light up this gloomy library_. A concept Akaashi inadvertently thought of that he quickly dismissed. But he couldn’t deny it either. They weren’t friends, they never even talked, but he saw this man everyday. And whatever he did, he was always brimming with life, enough that even just looking at him would make Akaashi admire and wonder at the same time.

“How may I help you?”

Akaashi glanced at his ID. Bokuto Koutarou. Sport Science. Not that he didn’t know those already.

“Oh. I know you. You're Tsukki's friend, right? I'm Bokuto." He beamed. Who wouldn't know him? Other than being a real, living celestial being, he's _the_ famous Bokuto (20), volleyball varsity player #4. "I'm here to borrow anatomy books? I couldn't find them even though I was in the sciences section already."

Akaashi froze for a split second. "Ah, yes. I'll guide you. Can you wait for a moment?"

"Sure!"

After fetching a book cart and loading all the new paperbacks, both of them headed to the science section of the lofty library. This area was a bit more secluded, well-lit yet windowless and crammed with looming shelves. It was the suitable place to doze off. Sadly, Akaashi had his hands full.

It was quite an easy task actually. Akaashi only needed to show where the books were located, and then he’d proceed to arrange the ones he had brought. They were in the same space together whilst doing different things, subconsciously eyeing each other and getting unreasonably cautious. This didn’t make sense to Akaashi, so after doing his task he returned to his station without saying anything.

Bokuto was only able to catch the sight of the assistant’s back as the straight-faced man made his way back to the counter. With a thick anatomy book in his grasp, he stopped for a moment to think. This wasn’t the first time they’ve met. Both of them had friends that were friends, and they’ve exchanged some words in the past. Akaashi was capable and competent, that others looked up to him, too.

But what got to Bokuto was that this straight-faced man had to schedule his breakdowns when he studied. He cried alone. His friends didn’t know his struggles when Bokuto tried to ask. He threw out his poetry on paper when his work wasn’t good enough for him.

Bokuto didn’t feel any ounce of pity towards him. He thought Akaashi was beautiful. And Bokuto wanted to let him know.

For Bokuto, beautiful was an understatement. Telling it was easy. Making himself believable was the hard one. He had to try more. This was why he was here, in the almost empty, eerie library, timing with Akaashi’s ungodly shift.

He gathered all the books he had taken out in his arms and placed them on a nearby wood table. Like an antsy researcher, Bokuto began to collect random books from random shelves. He worked with his small trusty notepad and jotted things from various works in fiction.

That’s weird, Akaashi thought as he caught a glimpse of the man working. He was in the sports science department, and yet he was suddenly studying from fiction? Maybe it was his leisure time or something? But then he was searching for anatomy books a while ago…

When the walking contradiction was done after an hour and a half, he left all the books on the same table, neatly stacked. Bokuto bid him goodbye and “see you later” as he left the library. Akaashi went over Bokuto’s former work area to initially put the books back to the shelves, but the notes that had "for Akaashi" on them distracted him. 

There were two stacks of books. One had sticky notes in between pages and the other had them on the covers. He checked the ones in between the pages first.

_The World's Simplest Wonders - Chapter 2, Page 15, Paragraph 1._

"Like. A simple four-letter verb that can be used for a wide range of things. I like sports. I like how my bacon sizzles in the morning. I like jogging at 9PM. I like your smile despite your mind bullying you and calling you things that you are not. Such a seemingly mundane word can express an emotion so complicated in a direct manner. I like it - it's not too excessive, it's not lacking. It allows me to yearn healthily, to gradually ask for your attention, to fall in love slowly, surely, unconditionally."

_Hating to Love You - Chapter 16, Page 84, Paragraph 7_

"I am spontaneous, noisy and frolicsome, yet my heart is a still ocean. Like a race car, I am progressive and accelerating. But everytime our eyes meet, the waves begin to roar. My tires explode. My heart can't take it. And I don't mind you messing me up."

_Entropy, Love and Other Unexplanable Things - Chapter 7, Page 40, Paragraphs 1 (Line 4-5) - 2 (Line 1)_

"You came to me like a dream. Sparkling, bright, brave. As you returned from the fires of hell, you kissed the earth with snow, and everything suddenly calmed. 

If I were smarter I would describe you like this. But my modest mind only understood one thing - you were beautiful."

_Walking with the Shadows - Chapter 4, Page 28, Paragraph 1, Line 6_

"I don't know you. I know your name, your school, your friends, but I don't know you."

_The Universe in Your Hands - Chapter 35, Page 176, Paragraph 9, Line 5_

"Despite all the undesirable things, can I ask how your thoughts are treating you when you ruminate with the stars?"

_Ants on the Everest - Chapter 22, Page 121, Paragraph 5, Line 4-6_

"The world doesn't deserve your tears. Keep your chin up. And when you're ready, I'll be here, waiting to be your friend."

Akaashi's mind was buzzing, his head clearing from pain. It felt like having a hazy dream. He didn't want to assume, but what would a collection of poetic thoughts fueled with subtle affection dedicated to his name mean? Was there even another Akaashi in the campus? He couldn't explain it, yet he was floating. Elated. 

He barely even knew the guy. 

Akaashi turned to the second stack. This had five books, and it was pretty straightforward.

Can You Hear Me? 

I Hate Your Guts

Get Paid Without Working: The Ultimate Guide

Your Skin Against Mine

Number ~~s~~

"Can I get your number…" Akaashi heaved as he mumbled the words. 

"Akaashi! I think your shift's done," Konoha informed but he paused at the sight of his friend's face. His eyes squinted in confusion.

"Why are you blushing so hard?"

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> all the book titles there don't exist LMAO and those lines really tested how my figurative speech is doing... i really enjoyed writing that part, although maybe it turned out wordy or something... ANYWAY, special thanks to my irl friend who beta-read my work, he told me some good advice. you know who you are!!
> 
> i appreciate honest feedback! i'm practicing my writing so if you have any insights you want to discuss, i'd love to talk to you on twitter! my handle is @juraemi_ thanks for reading!!


End file.
